Survival
by CoolBreeze13
Summary: -An infectious zombie disease leaves fourteen year old Pixel off to fend for herself. After two months, the disease lowers the human population to the hundreds. But when she stumbles upon a group of survivors, she realizes she's not as lonely as she thought. When she stays with the group, Pixel finds a sample that might lead to a cure for the virus. First person. GlitchXOC / Reader
1. Chapter 1

Survival

Chapter 1: Alone

I walked through the emptied abandoned streets with caution and alert. Everything around me was alone and down. Streets were at no sign at all busy, all cars either left right in the middle of the street or on the side in sidewalks. Houses were open and empty, and all the animals had either left the town or died of not being cared for. I was the only one left in the small town. Everyone had been either infected or killed by the dead, now I had to take care of myself. Not the best part of everything, but the most important part at that.

Two months ago, an infectious disease had spread from badly tested animals to people, making a zombie invasion spread worldwide. those who had low immune systems and weak bodies had gotten the disease easier than others. The only other way to get it was to get bitten or scratched by an already diseased victim. No part in the world was safe from the spread, and those who would catch would either die or become the living dead. Slowly they would decay and turn into remains but they were still as dangerous as a gun. The virus spread faster than a common cold and a sneeze combined, most of the population was already gone.

About two weeks ago my family was attacked surprisingly by the sickness, they were all bitten but me. In order to save them and myself, I had to shoot them with my fathers shotgun. It hurt to have killed them but I quickly got over it and had to go on myself. Crying to me meant nothing and didn't help for anything, but I couldn't help but look weak and innocent before my parents had died

I went through the town for weapons and supplies, me being the only survivor in the town. As I went through every house and store I would see dead bodies of men and women of every age, victims of the disease or killed for protection. I had a small suitcase filled with clothing and a whole truckload of food, plus a backpack full of guns, knifes, and ammunition for safety.

I wore a simple blue button on shirt with black skinny jeans and green basketball shoes, light and fresh clothes were the best option for me to wear since I had to move a lot and carry light supplies.

I went to a Safeway grocery store and went inside the lonely place for food. Even though I had enough food already, you never know when you're going to need extra food.

I walked through an empty and silent grocery store, the lights and power surprising still on. I took out cans and frozen packaged food and put them in a shopping cart, grabbing kitchen knifes and medicine as well in the pharmacy section. I grabbed a first aid kit and tossed in the shopping cart. When I searched for food and stuff like that i always carried a shotgun in case of an ambush of attack from the zombies (that's what the infected were called).

While walking down the frozen produce section I heard a low crash and thus from the back of the store, I quickly took out my pistol and pointed it to the noise be reflex. I slowly and carefully walked towards where the noise came from while being as quiet as a mouse. I made it to the corner of the aisle and stood my back to the freezer door.

I poked my head out slightly and saw what had made the noise, a dead decayed body of a man bumped into a table of glassware and broke the objects. It smelled my scent and turned its head to me, its pitch black eyes staring into my serious blue eyes.

"Flesh!" It groaned before it ran to madly towards me. The dead man had tried to bite me or scratch me, but I quickly had shot it in the head before it could get to me.

"If you're here in the store then I'm not alone." I said quietly looking at the corpse. it bled a black liquid at the place I had shot in the head. I quickly grabbed my bag I had left in the cart plus a large plastic bag full of canned food and ran out of the grocery store. I looked behind me and saw four other zombies inside the store heading to me. i closed the automatic doors and blocked them using the vending machines next to the entrance. "They'll give me some time to get away." I said to myself as I ran to the parking lot.

"flesh." I heard one of the zombies groan, they don't have much to say, I don't think they're even able to say one sentence. Those decaying or slowly rotting are unable to speak like a normal human, which was all of them.

"learn your words dead guys!" I yelled out loud as I ran through the empty parking lot. My long black hair was flowing behind me. I moved the small section of my neon pink dyed bangs to the side so I could see where i was running.

I ran to my silver Toyota truck filled with all my supplies in the back and started the ignition. Sure I was only fourteen but when an Apocalypse happens nothing really matters anymore. Besides my father had taught me how to drive when I was only seven, so I was a good and careful driver.

"Get a hold of yourself Pixel. You have everything you need, just stay calm. You're safe in the truck" I said to myself trying to reassure myself, but i knew I was lying. I wasn't safe anywhere, even in a secure containment unit I wouldn't be safe. As I locked the doors of the car and closed the windows, I put my seat belt on. I stepped on the gas pedal and made a sharp U-turn on the stores parking lot and drove as fast as I could. I looked through the rear view mirror and saw a group of about five to seven dead walkers behind in the parking lot. I got on the road and drove away from the pavilion, heading away from the center of town.

There were too many dead walkers in the town for me to stay, let alone face them. I went on the freeway and drove carefully around the abandoned cars on the road to avoid any damage to my good conditioned truck. I put my backpack and grocery bag on the passenger seat next to me as I drove 45 miles per hour and headed to the next nearby town, Dance Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

Survival

Chapter 2: Big City

After about ten minutes of driving I made it to Dance Central City. I drove through the city entrance and drove carefully inside the street. The whole place was deserted and only cars and buses were left on the streets. The once loud and busy city was now alone and silent. Everything seemed to be left there and just forgotten.

Before I made it to the first stoplight, the truck had run out of gasoline and turned itself off. I tried turning it on once and it had made a scratching noise. The second time I tried it had died completely, the battery and engine failed. I opened the driver door and stepped out.

"Great, dead battery." I grumbled as I grabbed my backpack and opened it up. I took as many clothes from my suitcase and stuffed it in the black Jansport backpack. I zipped it up and threw it on my back. I had about one-tenth of my ammo in there along with a small bag of food and water. "I'll just search for some more food." I said to myself as I locked the truck and put the keys in my pocket.

As I walked down the long street I kept an open eye and ear on alert. There wasn't a time where I wasn't careful about my surroundings, not one time. The whole place was as quiet as a mouse. I kept my pistol in my left pocket and a couple of smoke bombs in the other in case I needed an escape. My shoes made a crunching sound on the rocks and broken concrete I stepped on, so I was careful on making little to no noise when I moved.

"Okay, just be quiet and you'll be okay." I whispered to myself as I walked down the empty sidewalk. Being alone for two weeks changed me a lot. Before I was careless and empty minded, now I'm serious and determined, independent as well. I passed by a large store window and looked at the reflection on it. I had scratches everywhere on my jeans and had cuts and and slices on my face. My hair was straight down and my pink bangs were brushed to the left side of my face. My blue eyes looked lonely and sad, but I shook my head and kept walking.

Once I made it to the middle of the city I looked around for a place where I might find supplies. I heard a loud crash in an empty alley and quickly took out my gun. I pointed it towards the noise and slowly walked towards the entrance of the dark hallway. I heard a loud high pitched blood curt-ling scream as a corpse of a woman came out in rags with a dead rat in its hand. When corpses scream, they scream loud enough to make your ears bleed.

"Crap!" I yelled in pain as I covered my ears and dropped my gun. The rotten thing must not have saw me until I yelled, because it charged at me right after that. I quickly grabbed the gun from the ground and shot it straight on the forehead. It fell to the ground and oozed the black liquid they all bled when shot and killed.

"Damn things, I hate their screams." I said madly as I shook my head to get its pain- piercing scream out of my head, my black hair moving left and right. I heard growling and stopped shaking my head as I realized they all traveled in groups. I groaned and put my head back as the growling came louder.

"Great, better start running." I said to myself as I started running the opposite direction from where I came from. I knew there were about five or three of the zombies behind me, I could tell by how loud they were. I quickly took out three smoke bombs from my pocket and threw them over my shoulder, I heard small little explosions right after. I looked behind me and saw a large cloud off thick green smoke. The corpses came running out from the fog and I kept on moving.

"You guys don't give up so easily do you?" I asked them as I ran, I heard mad groans and small yells from them behind me. I ran to a corner and only to realize it was a dead end, I turned around and saw the corpses walking slowly towards me. I took out two shotguns from my backpack and quickly loaded them with bullets.

"You want me? Come and get me." I challenged them, and they yelled and started running at me. I pointed my gun and shot two of them head on in the face, leaving three of them to kill. I swung my leg out and got the one nearest to me on the ground. I shot it at the heart and moved my hands behind me as I shot the last two in the back. they fell down in a thud as I dusted myself off and shook my head.

I blew the smoke from the guns and put them in my backpack as I checked the sprawled bodies on the ground. All of them having the same black liquid, but one of them had a blue liquid instead. I looked at closely and saw that it wasn't as thick as regular blood, it was also clear like lemonade. Curious about the strange different substance, I took out a small test tube from the small pocket of my backpack and took about a pint size of the blue ooze. I closed the tube and put it back in my bag. I got up and straightened my shirt before walking away from the dead corpses.

"Blue ooze?" I said to myself thinking about the the different color blood that the corpse had. I put my head down and stared at the ground fro a minute. 'Why did it have blue ooze?' I thought as I got curious about it. I quickly shook my head and kept on walking. "Don't get distracted, you have a job to do." I said to myself as I walked from the bleeding corpses.

Just before I left the end I heard footsteps nearby and took out the shotgun in my pocket. I stomped my foot on the ground and shot a bullet in the air just in case it was another zombie. The footsteps sounded just like a regular humans, but I wasn't sure if it was another person or not. I still heard the footsteps and this time I yelled out to it.

"Who's there?!" I yelled out to the noise, the foot steps came from the roof of one of the buildings. I ran inside a blue five story building and ran up the stairs to the top of the building. I busted the door open and ran to the middle of the roof. I looked around and saw nothing was there. I kept my pistol lowered and kept quiet to hear any noises.

"Don't make me ask you again!" I yelled madly at the noise, I was getting irritated and I just kept my gun lowered and listened, no response. I grit my teeth and breathed deeply to calm myself down.

The footsteps came from behind me, but there was no growling or groaning, or any noise a zombie would make, just footsteps. As the footsteps approached me I swiftly turned around and pointed my gun, my finger at the trigger.

Something had kept me from pulling the trigger, but I couldn't tell what it was or why I hadn't had pulled gun. My hair was in my face and my pink dyed bangs covered my left eye. I looked at what had made the noises and what I saw surprised me so suddenly, I dropped the gun.

It was a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Survival

Chapter 3: Not Alone

I stood there silent and in shock. A teenage Asian boy about my age stood in front of me. I had dropped my gun in surprise and stayed there frozen. There were no words for me to say, all I know was that a wasn't the only human being there. 'Well that's a relief, no more running and hiding solo.' I thought to myself as I stared at the boy.

The boy was a couple of inches taller than me with spiked black hair and pure green eyes. He had a neon green strip on his hair and he wore a white shirt with black jeans. He had a stash of weapons hanging on his shoulder with tranquilizer darts and small explosives, and he had a gun in his pocket. We stared at each other for a moment before he talked.

"Who are you?" he asked me in a husk but childish voice. I stayed like that and we slowly did circles around each other. I didn't want to be mean or look rude so I responded to him.

"Pixel, you?" I said simply, keeping my gaze at him as he did the same.

"Glitch." He said as we stopped and stood there in shock.

'That's a funny name for a guy, but then my names not so normal too so why am I judging?' I though to myself as I left out my comment and thought less judgmental.

I heard a low growl near the ground and quickly grabbed my gun from the ground before standing on the edge of the roof to check what had made the noise. Another zombie was there, only this time I think it smelled my scent. It looked up and saw me before screeching and running to my direction.

"Crap, he smells me." I said as I grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. A cloud of fog came out and I spun around in it so I wouldn't have a specific scent. The boy tilted his head and stared at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I came out of the cloud of smoke and smelled my arm, I had no smell to me.

"leaving no scent. I've been trying to get away from those dead walkers for days, but they kept finding me." I said as I took my phone from my back pocket and checked the time. It was three in the afternoon. After seven when it got dark it was too dangerous to be outside, that's when all of the dead people come out to look for flesh. I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Wait, you're not infected are you?" The boy asked me cautiously. I rolled my eyes at him and responded sarcastically.

"If I was would I be running from the living dead?" I said as I put my backpack on checked my ammo.

"Hmmm..." He said as he looked to the ground and thought for a minute. He looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes. I heard screeching again, only this time I heard it coming from the other end of the roof. Two corpses had managed to get up on the building, both were dudes. They looked at us with their dead black eyes and headed towards us.

"Man you guys don't give up do you?" I asked them as I took out my pistol and shot the first one in the face. It feel to the ground while the other one was still coming at me. I heard a small 'boom' as the second one fell with a hole on its right of the head. Glitch blew his gun and put it back in his pocket. I looked at the bullets left in my gun before I took them out and put them away for later.

"Are you alone?" Glitch asked me thoughtfully.

"Yep. I was the only one left at my town." I said plainly as I put my gun away. "Are you?" I asked him, he shook his head and I felt relieved after.

"Nope, I'm with like ten other people. We stay inside most of the time, we only go out when we need to." He said as he straightened his shirt. 'He's not alone, well that's good, I think.' I thought as I checked my backpack to see how much ammo I had left.

"I've been alone for two weeks already, I was doing fine until my truck broke down. I had all my supplies in there but I had to leave it behind." I said as I zipped my backpack up and looked at the skyscrapers around me.

"Seriously? No friends, no family?" He asked with a look of worry on his face. I nodded my head.

"All gone, I'm the only one left. But being alone has some advantages. I really don't mind being alone though." I said as I dusted myself off and tied my shoes. Glitch looked away and thought in his mind again, I tilted my head at him and wondered about what he was thinking about. He made a small smile and looked up at me, I raised a brow at him.

"Hey, maybe I can take you back to our place and see if we have enough room for you to stay!" Glitch said thoughtfully as he put his weapons away. I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head quickly.

"Oh no you don't have to do that!" I said suggestively as I waved my arms in a disagreeable fashion. Glitch chuckled and shook his head.

"Why not? Besides you shouldn't be wandering around alone, people stay together." He reasoned with me, leaving me to think for a minute. I sighed deeply and looked up at him before responding.

"Alright fine, but only for a little while." I said sternly as I looked back up at the teen. He had a smile on his face and he held his fist up in triumph. I grinned and silently shook my head.

"Alright! Now let's go before we run into more dead walkers." Glitch said quickly before he grabbed my hand and he led me downstairs from the roof and out of the building.

"Hey where are we going exactly?" I asked him curiously as we ran to the other end of the city. Glitch made a smirk at me and led me to the part in town I haven't been to.

"Oh you'll like. Perfect place for a camp." He said happily as he dragged me with him, a look of complete happiness in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile and run next to him to where ever he was taking me.

'Well, at least you're not alone now Pixel.' I said in my mind as I ran, having a little conversation with myself as I went. I had a feeling of relief and happiness, but a feeling of regret and disapproval also. I didn't know what to do but go with Glitch. 'Who knows, maybe I might make friends.' I said in mind before leaving it at that and coming back down to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Survival

Chapter 4: Barrier Lines

As we ran through the city, I noticed that where we were heading had security cameras everywhere, and were looking at every angle of the street. I got curious and tilted my head as I passed by one, I looked at Glitch but he didn't seem to mind them.

"Why are there so many video cameras around here?" I asked him as we ran. He stopped running and me as well as we started walking to where he said he stayed.

"We don't want any dead guys sneaking out on us at night, so we put surveillance cameras around so we know if there are any around our ground." He said pointing to one of the cameras and waiving at it. The camera moved left to right as if responding back to him. He chuckled and kept on walking. I got even more confused.

"Your ground?" I asked clueless, I was lost at what he said.

"Yep, we have a barrier between the outside and our base. We marked it with spray paint on the ground, all the way over there." Glitch said as he pointed to a bright yellow line on the end of the street. I nodded my head and kept walking. I heard a low and quiet scrape from a roof and walked another step before stopping and looking back behind me. Glitch stopped as well and looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked me curiously, I put a stop hand in front of him.

"SHHHHHH!" I said to him as I put a finger on my lips, he made an offended face.

"What?!" Glitch said confused.

"Just be quiet!" I said still staying in my stop pose, he shut up right after. I heard a shuffle on the roof of a building and heard wobbly footsteps as well. I took out my gun and pointed it to the noise as I fired a bullet. A short thud was heard after that, including a mad groan. I looked at Glitch with a frown on my face. "Crap. We're not alone."

A mob of zombies came out from the back of us at the end of the street. I looked at them not knowing what to do, completely at a stop. Glitch took his gun out and pointed it at them while grabbing my wrist. I looked at him with a worried look on my face, he noticed after and looked me straight in the eye.

"We have to run. NOW." He said before shooting a bullet and running, dragging me behind him. The mob immediately chased after us and ran, they might be dead but they sure weren't slow.

The street seemed to go for a mile, and I kept running as fast as I could. Glitch had let go of my wrist and ran like a track runner, he sure could run pretty far, I still managed to keep up a couple of feet behind him..

Halfway to the end of the street my shoes got stuck on the road and I tripped on a pothole and fell forward on my side with my arm hitting to the ground, a piercing pain going through my chest. I groaned loudly in pain and rolled to my side. I tried getting up but the fall had knocked my breath, I was only able to yell in pain. The zombies were a near hundred feet behind me and kept advancing to me.

'God damn it! Why am I so freaking clumsy?!' I cursed to myself as I laid on the ground, my whole body in pain.

"Pixel!" I heard Glitch yelled a couple of ten feet in front of me. He madly shots bullets behind and ran to me. He kneeled down next to me as he fired. He put my arm around me and lifted me up, still shooting to the dead people behind us. He kept me up in a standing position, half carrying me.

"Come on lets go!" He said before running while I was half off the ground. Ran full on and made it to the yellow mark on the ground in a mere seconds. As we passed by it, Glitch set me down on the floor and opened a little compartment in his black watch that I didn't notice and pushed a red button inside it. The video cameras on the buildings immediately opened up and had machine guns armed and were pointed to the dead mob. The mob abruptly stopped and groaned loudly before backing away, after they ran back to where they came from and disappeared from sight.

I let a breathless sigh out and laid on the ground, relaxing my muscles for a bit. Glitch sat besides me and touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I closed my eyes and breathed for a minute before responding.

"Besides my whole side being in pain and having a big bruise on my arm, never been better." I said plainly as I rubbed my left arm and looked at it closely. It had a big red mark with small drops of blood and a dark spot on it, showing that I hurt my bicep muscle. I made a hurt look on my face and Glitch looked at it and held a hand out.

"Let me see it." He said as I held my arm out so he could look at it better. He touched the outer oval of the bruise and touched it lightly with his thumb, I flinched in pain a his action. He slowly rubbed it with his palm before taking a bandage wrap out of his back pocket.

"You'll be alright as long as it's not touched, I'll wrap it with this bandage to keep it clean." He said as he wrapped my upper-arm with the white cloth. I flexed it quickly before stopping in pain and regretted my action. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair while sighing deeply.

"So, we're safe in the line. Where is your so-called 'group'?" I asked as I looked around the place, no one was there. Glitch chuckled and looked at me with a smile.

"You expect all of us to go outside at the same time? No, they're all inside in the building." He said and pointed to a blue five story building.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. Glitch smirked at me and responded.

"For you to stop being lazy." Glitch said jokingly, I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Haha, very funny. Now come on I want to go inside, it's getting cold now." I said as I rubbed my arms together while shivering and stood up. Glitch got up and I held the back of his shirt as led me inside the building. He pushed open the double-doors and put a hand next to his mouth. The room was dark with all the lights off, there was a big desk in the middle of the room and a hallway at the left of it. The place seemed abandoned to me.

"I'm back!" Glitch yelled loudly as his voice echoed through the room before fading quickly. I expected pure silence but was interrupted by a response.

"Well it`s about time!"I heard a husk voice say as I saw a shadow of a person at the end of the dark room.


	5. Chapter 5

Survival

Chapter 5: Camp Place

"Hey G it's about time you came back!" I heard a husk voice say as a tall dark skinned man step out from the back of the room. He wore a purple shirt with a black cap on and a red hoodie hanging behind him. He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Who's that you got there?" He asked me as he tilted his head.

"I found her running from the dead guys, she has a pretty good aim." Glitch said as I shook hands with the guy.

"I'm Pixel." I said as I put my hand down and smiled politely. I smiled shyly and looked away.

"Cool name, I'm Mo." He said as he walked to Glitch and ruffled his hair. Glitch pushed him away and fixed his hair while scolding Mo, I kept a straight face on.

"Not the hair!" Glitch said madly to Mo as he chuckled and looked at me.

"So where you from?" He asked me as scratched my head.

"The next town back." I said as I watched Glitch look at Mo with an annoyed look. I laughed as Glitch looked at me with his eyes looking madly at me, I quickly looked away. Mo looked at me with a smile on his face and started speaking.

"Hey why don't you follow me and you can meet the others!" Mo said as he walked to the hallway, me and Glitch following behind. We walked down the long passage and made it to the end of the hallway. Mo knocked on the door and yelled through the door.

"Open the door! It's Mo and Glitch!" He yelled , me and Glitch covered our ears in pain as the door unlocked and opened. A tall blonde dude wearing red shorts and a black jacket answered the door. He had a mad face o as he shrugged his shoulders.

"God! You don't have to scream so loud." The blonde dude said as he covered his ears. He saw me and tilted his head with a confused look on his face. "Who's the chick?" He said curiously, I took a step backwards and leaned back looking at him with a shy look on my face. Glitch put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, I stepped forward, but stayed near Glitch.

"Her name's Pixel, she's from the nearest town back. Only one left from that town." Glitch said as I nodded my head shyly and looked down to avoid eye contact. Bodie flinched at what he heard before talking.

"Wow, that's tough. I'm Bodie, nice to meet you. Come in guys why are you still standing here?" He said as he walked in the room, all three of us following him behind. I yawned slowly and shook my head, I was getting tired.

The room was large and had a black carpet with six small simple beds on each side, counting up to twelve. There were no windows in the room, only two lights on the ceiling that kept the room visible. Two girls sat on one bed cross-legged talking in a conversation, one about two years older, both had dark hair and were dark skinned. A tall brunet in a simple red shirt and black jeans was in the corner with an girl with short curly orange hair. A tall tan skinned dude with a blue striped tank and a blue jacket with a white head cap was on one of the white beds arranging weapons and ammo. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Everyone meet Pixel! She's a survivor from the nearest town." Bodie said as everyone waved and said hi before going back to talking. I looked down with a straight face. I looked in my pocket and checked the time, it was already eight in the afternoon. I yawned and covered my mouth as I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt drowsy and sleepy.

"I'm tired." I said sleepily as I put my backpack on the ground and put my phone away, I don't even remember the last time I actually slept. Glitch put hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a brow up.

"When was the last time you slept?" Mo asked me curiously, I yawned again.

"I don't really know. Two, three days maybe?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. Glitch looked at me with a shocked face.

"How do you stay up?" He asked me in amazement, apparently clueless, My eyes were halve open and I yawned again, only longer.

"The magic of coffee." I said as I leaned on his shoulder, half asleep. Glitch nudged his shoulder and pushed me back up while helping me stay standing.

"I think it's time for you to take a little nap." Bodie said as he signaled me to one of the white beds. I walked to the nearest one, looked down at it, and fell face first on the mattress, I fell in the cushion and felt its smooth touch.

"This is soo soft." I mumbled tiredly as I moved so my back touched the mattress and I covered myself in the thin white blanket, my face covered as well. I curled up inside the blanket and moved my face inside my arms. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, before falling asleep I heard Mo's voice in the background.

"G has a girlfriend!" He said teasingly as I heard him get punched on the shoulder by what I assumed was Glitch. I feel into a calm smooth sleep after.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter, I don't really feel like typing, plus I'm sorry if I hadn't been updating much, school and all.**

**I promise I'll do more chapters probably on Friday, thank you for your patience! ;) -Admin (I don't go by my real name)**

** -P.S. _another story will be added when my first story has more than a certain amount of followers, so keep an eye out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Survival

Chapter 6: Day Outing

I opened my eyes calmly as I rubbed the and sat up from the bed. I looked around the room ans saw that I was alone, not even Lil-T was there. I took out my phone and checked the time, only halve past seven in the morning. I got up and brushed my hair with my fingers, then looked at my backpack for any snacks or food in it, only a Twinkies and capped Starbucks cappuccino.

I ate the food and changed quickly to a simple black shirt and gray jeans, then I grabbed my phone and pistol and put it in my pocket before heading to the door.

"Where is everyone?" I said to myself a I opened the door slowly and carefully to avoid any surprise or startle to anyone who could be outside. I walked out and saw Bodie and angel at the end of the hallway, each with a knife in hand. I cautiously closed the door behind me and walked to them calmly,

"Hey look who's awake." Bodie said as I sarcastically laughed and looked at them confused.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Angel as He sharpened his blade.

"Mo, Rasa, and Glitch went out to find any supplies, they'll be back in a short while. The girls went on the second floor to surveillance the video cameras." He said as he leaned back on the wall and played with the knife in his hand.

"Oh okay, well what are you guys doing?" I asked the curiously as they grinned and leaned their heads backwards.

"Right now just getting ready to go out for some food. There's a grocery store around the corner that we need to raid for more food, it's the only one with power left. Do you want to come?" Bodie said as I smiled and nodded my head.

"I could use a little fresh air and a couple of kills today." I grinned as Angel smirked and put his knife in his tool belt and Bodie smiled widely.

"Cool then, lets go." Bodie said as we walked out the front buildings doors. Everything outside was absolutely quiet, not even a scrape on the floor was heard. We walked cautiously down the street and passed the yellow line that marked our safety and complete danger. I stayed next to Bodie as Angel stood on my other side, like bodyguards.

"Place could look better if it weren't filled with dead people." I said as I kept my gun in hand lowered, Angel had his knife and kept it near his face as he looked around the empty buildings.

"You have that right, Mo and Glitch went on the far side of the town to get more weapons, all of the supplies are on the other side of our base. Rasa goes to kill as many muertos as he can." Angel said with his accent as we walked to make it to the grocery store in the corner.

"Alright, get anything in packages or cans, and grab any medicines if you find any." Bodie said as we walked in the large store and walked through separate aisles. I grabbed a plastic bag and put all the canned food I found in it, including some vegetables and cups with plates and bowls. I stopped when I heard low growling nearby, I had my gun out on instinct. A corpse came from behind me and I turned swiftly to shoot it head on in the forehead.

"Bodie, we're not alone." I said loud as I heard Angel on the aisle next to me stabbing his knife into something.

"Grab the food and run!" I heard Bodie say as I held onto the plastic bag tightly and ran opposite of my direction near to front of the store. I could hear Angel and Bodie running as well to the entrance as I heard yells and groans of the decaying bodies behind me/

"Go guys, Hurry up!" I saw Bodie keeping the door open and me and Angel ran out with a bloody knife, throwing explosives to the dead walkers behind us. Bodie closed the doors to the store and blocked it with a pile of shopping carts. A group of five dead guys approached the front of the entrance and kept pushing and punching the doors, the glass slowly cracking.

"Alright, let's go before they catch up." Angel said as we sprinted back to the yellow line, by the time we made it back to safety, the corpses had just gotten out of the store. We ran inside the building and put the grocery bags we carried on the ground and took a quick breath. I put my gun away and looked at how much food I was able to grab: two cans of soup, five cans of vegetables, a package of bowls and cups, and three small packs of instant dinner foods. Bodie was able to grab dairy products like milk and eggs, and Angel had a small bag of medicines and first aid.

"That's a good amount of food, but we'll need more. We'll go tomorrow when the three 'hunters' come back with ammo." Bodie said as I laughed at what he called 'hunters' and nodded my head while I gave the food bag to Angel, who put them in a kitchen on the first left of the hallway.

"Hey why don't we go outside for a little and see if we can find anything interesting. Maybe have a few kills while we're at it." Angel said as he came back from the kitchen.

"That'll be fun, but won't the girls be going?" I asked Bodie as he played with his dagger in between his fingers.

"Nah they never go out with us, they always stay here in the surveillance room." Bodie said as he brushed his blonde hair and wiped his hand through his face. I nodded my head.

"Alright then, you two get ready and we'll leave after." I said as I waited for Angel and Bodie to get ready, after about ten minutes we walked out the building and went out of the safe territory with our weapons in hand in case of an ambush.

"Far side of DC here we come." Angel said as we walked on the empty road, passing by the empty and abandoned vehicles as we walked.

'Hope I find some ointment.' I thought to myself as I rubbed my bandaged bruise on my upper-arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Survival

Chapter 7: Search & Rescued part 1

After a couple blocks of walking Bodie and Angel decided to split and take a different path, so I just agreed. I was in the downtown part of the city, full of alleyways and shortcuts, it was also a very dangerous part of the city.

I walked down quietly while looking around the buildings and stores, no noise was heard except my shoes scraping the ground. Everything was mess, papers were flying everywhere and doors and windows were broken. my shoes stepped on small shards of glass.

"Wow, so impressive." I said sarcastically as I walked down the street, looking for anything useful. My eyes caught sight of an empty mail station with black curtains, the doors open. I walked into the store and searched around the empty room. A small table filled with papers stood in the middle of the room, I curiously looked through them. Some bills and payment fees, I stumbled across one with my name on it, written in what looked like my father's handwriting.

"A letter from dad..." I whispered to myself and I grabbed and looked at the envelope, searching for a sign of when it was written, but there was only my name and a little title for the letter.

"For: Pixel, what you need to know..." I read the front of the envelope as I put it in my pocket and quickly went outside for fresh air, though I already had enough.

I walked out and looked at my watch to check the time, only 1:00 in the afternoon. I sighed deeply and went into one of the buildings and made my way to the roof of a gray building. I reached the top and sat on the edge with my legs dangling from the end. I took out the letter from my pocket and looked closely at the envelope.

"Why would dad leave me a letter?" I said to myself as I brushed my hand through my hair and looked down at the ground, alone and empty. "Bad enough they had to die, they kept things from me now?" I say as my anger starts coming and I groan while shaking my head. "Just what I need, secrets." I say angrily as I was about to rip the letter. I quickly get up to see a corpse coming the roofs entrance.

"Oh great. More trouble." I say as more and more come out from the door. "Crap, there's too many." I say frantically as I start getting nervous. I take out my pistol and keep it pointed at the large dead mob now blocking my only exit. I look around and decide to jump to the next close building. I make it to the one on my right and see the building has a narrow railing leading to the other side of the street, dumfounded I took that path.

I make it to the middle of the bridge before I see a boys corpse cutting at the metal cables on the end that keeps the railing from breaking. "Uh oh," I say as I dash to the other side and quickly go down the stairs of the building and run down the street.

As I run I notice I have a full mob coming at me, I take out my gun and start shooting at them. Only three fall to the ground as the rest catch up slowly. I throw explosives and grenades at them as I run down the street, trying to look for Angel or Bodie.

"Guys! Guys!"I yell out as I ran, trying not to trip, I pass by a flower shop with garden supplies and trip the table to drop all the stuff on it. The corpses fall on the ground as I give myself time to escape, but for a few seconds. "Angel! Bodie!" I yell out again as I try to hear any answer or call, nothing.

I make it to a big warehouse near the end the end of the street and quickly go in the dark building. I make it to the middle of the store and hide behind large boxes as I hear the front doors open. I quiet my breathe and make no noise as I hear footsteps walking inside.

'Don't make a move, they'll hear you. Just wait for them to leave.' I think to myself a I hear the corpses groaning and searching for me. I look to the ground and see a stumbling shadow slowly pass by the box I was hiding behind. Seconds later I hear gun shots from the front of the warehouse and hear Rasa and Mo calling my name, but I don't move, I have five corpses in front of my hiding place.

"Pixel! Pixel where are you?" I hear Mo yell out as he shoots, The shooting getting closer to my location. A cold hand comes behind me and grabs my neck before holding me up and dangling me so I could barely breathe. A corpse of a man held me up as I saw Mo and Rasa a couple of feet away from me, Keeping their guns pointed at the corpse holding me.

"Put her down unless you want these bullets stuck in your head!" Mo yelled out as I started choking for air, obviously suffocating from the hand tightening around my neck.

"Blood." the corpse said as I stared at Mo and Rasa with a look of fear in my eyes.

"What do you mean blood?" Rasa said as the corpse lifted me higher off the ground, I barely had any breath in me.

"Blood!" The corpse yelled out as my eyes widened at what the body wanted from me.

"He-wants my-blood tube-" I choke out barely being audible even to myself. Tears fall down my face as my eyes sting and my lungs hurt from the air shortage.

"Let her go!" Mo said as I saw the corpse lift its claws and make them pointed to me, I gasp quietly. Rasa and Mo wanted to shoot at the dead guy, but that would mean I would get clawed by it, so they just kept their guns armed and pointed at it.

We stayed still for seconds, my vision was already blurring and I felt myself fighting to stay conscious, it felt like hours being hung from my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Survival

Chapter 8: Search & Rescued part 2

Everything seemed to go for hours to me, it felt too long.

The corpses hand around my neck got tighter and tighter, I screamed out at one point, but it more like a gasp. Mo and Rasa looked at me with a look of worry and lost in their eyes, they didn't know what to do, and neither did I.

If Mo or Rasa shot at the corpse, I would get scratched and infected, if they did nothing, I would die of suffocation; it was a lose-lose situation to me.

"I swear if I have to stab the dead meat off of you..." Rasa said as I felt myself turning lighter and lighter, not able to talk even a whisper. My struggling got calmer and calmer as seconds passed, meaning I would either pass out or completely drown or air reduction.

"Hold back, he seems ready to scratch her." Mo said angrily while they lowered their weapons for a millisecond, and then brought them back up.

After I heard shooting coming from the front outside of the warehouse, meaning someone else probably heard Mo's angry yelling or my cries for help and went to investigate.

'Please be help, please be help...' I beg to myself as I see a shadows coming my way, human shadows.

Bodie, Angel, and Glitch ran up behind Mo and Rasa and stayed still for a moment, completely frozen and shocked when they saw my condition. Immediately after they held their guns up at the corpse choking me.

"Let her go!" Glitch yelled angrily as Mo held him back with one arm. Mo gave a glance at Glitch before Glitch took a step back and calmed himself.

"Don't shoot, it'll just scratch or kill her." Mo said cautiously as they all took a step back, I felt the hand grip loosen as I took very short small breathes, barely able to take any air in.

"What do you want from Pixel?" Angel asked the corpse as the body shook its hand, hurting my throat and choking me again.

'Ow, ow, ow,' My mind said out loud, but I was completely quiet and my breath was raspy and dry. I sounded rough and choking like.

"Blue...blood..." It groaned out as my eyes widened and I looked at Bodie while mouthing, 'my backpack, back at the base'. Bodie nodded but didn't move. My eyes were watering and tears rapidly fell down my cheeks, I closed my eyes for a second to hide me fear in them, I don't like looking weak in front of anyone.

'Can't breathe at all...' I thought to myself as I my muscles relaxed and I felt myself calming down, only I didn't control that; I was slowly shutting myself down.

Out of random I saw Bodie lower his weapon and take a step back, I got confused at what he was doing, but couldn't say or do anything about it. He started talking after, I concentrated as hard as I could to hear what he was saying.

"Look, dead dude, why don't we make a deal?" Bodie said as Mo, Glitch, and Angel looked at him confused. Rasa didn't bother glancing at him.

"deal...?" The corpse groaned out confused as Bodie kept talking.

"Yes, a deal. You drop Pixel and we'll give you the blue blood you want." Bodie said cautiously as my breathing started slowing and I couldn't move myself.

"Blood..." The corpse said, slowly getting what Bodie's deal was.

"Yes, just what you want. All you have to do is drop the girl." Bodie said as the corpse kept still for a minute, I was still dangling from the neck. It looked at Bodie and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Drop." The corpse said before dropping me from his grasp. I landed hard on the ground, everything blurry and barely audible. The second I hit the ground Mo, Rasa, Angel, and Bodie shot directly at the corpse, shooting it with all their mite. The corpse took a few steps back at it was shot with Mo and Rasa's bullets and Bodie and Angel's knifes, while Glitch dove down at me and checked my pulse.

After about ten shots they stopped shooting and the corpse was down and out; I stayed laid on the ground gasping and breathing deeply for air. After a couple seconds of breathing I had enough and rested with my back on the concrete.

"She looks weak." Rasa said as I stared sideways at the ground and blinked a couple of times, not giving direct eyes contact to any of them.

"No duh Sherlock! She was just choked from the neck!" Mo said sarcastically as I rested on the floor, trying to recover from what just happened.

"Pixel?" I heard Angel say as I gulped and closed my eyes, still tearing. My whole body felt numb and I couldn't lift my head.

"I feel heavy..." I say quietly in a dizzy state, my voice dry and rough. Mo gets up and puts his gun in his pocket.

"Someone carry her, Glitch?" Mo said seriously as Glitch picks me up and just holds me from my back and bottom of my knees so I wasn't dangling or slipping from his grip. I tense up a bit as I realize I was being carried back to the base, Glitch notices and holds me closer to him.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He says reassuringly as I relax again and lean my head on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back before it gets dark." Angel says as they grab their weapons, clean the blood off of them, and go outside. Glitch walks slowly because of my weight as the others go slow as well so no one would get left behind. A few seconds of walking I decided to confirm what the corpse had wanted from me.

"He wanted a sample I took from another corpse," I say as Bodie looks at me and nods his head. Angel and Rasa look at Glitch confused while he gives them a 'what?' look.

"I don't know what she's talking about. You never told me you had a blood sample." Glitch said simply as he looked down at me, I avoided his look and buried my face in his shirt.

"She mouthed me that when that rotten thing held her by the neck." Bodie said as I felt four pairs of eyes glaring at me, my shoulders tensed up and I avoided eye contact.

"I'll tell you later." I say weakly as Glitch shrugs his shoulders and we keep walking until we get back to the base, all the girls waiting for an explanation for what took us so long.


End file.
